Evangelion: The Runaway
by Chucky117
Summary: My side of after Third Impact: Asuka finds out on what Shinji did to her during the time of her Coma, Misato tried to disown him, and almost everyone betrays him, and he decided to runaway but gets captured by Germany's NERV... horrible summary I know...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I just watched the Evangelion series and I have to say… It's a pretty damn good anime… one of my top 5! And this is my first fanfic so if I do something bad or made a mistake, give me a break will ya?**

**III**

The next thing that Shinji knew, he was choking Asuka while on top of her, and she brushed her injured hand to Shinji's cheek. Then he broke down crying after releasing his hold on Asuka's neck. Then the red head looked down and said, "Disgusting."

After a while Shinji was still on top of Asuka, crying. Then she yelled, "WILL YOU GET OFF ME?"

The brown haired boy then soon got off Asuka, and then he sat next to her with his leg brought to his chest, wrapping his hand around it, and burying his head in the legs. "I'm sorry," replied the boy.

"Well you should be!" yelled the Second Pilot. Then she looked around and saw the red sea of LCL with the mass production Eva's hanging on a cross and half a head of Rei. "Where are we? And what happened?"

"Third Impact," replied the Third Pilot still sitting on a fetal position.

"HUH? Then why are we still alive?"

"We had to will to… As long as we have the will to live on, we will come back to Earth…"

"And how do you know that?"

"My mother told me…" replied Shinji, starting to cry.

"Stop crying!" yelled Asuka as she grabbed Shinji by his collar.

"Sorry"

"You always say sorry!" yelled Asuka while shaking Shinji. "And why were you choking me?"

"I don't know," replied Shinji, who stopped crying but looked depressed.

"You don't know? Oh that's a fabulous answer! You don't even know on what you were doing!" yelled Asuka, then mumbled, "Idiot…"

"Maybe I am…" replied Shinji.

"Ugh! Sometimes I don't know why you didn't kill yourself yet!" yelled Asuka as she threw Shinji towards the ground.

Then the boy returned to his fetal position and said, "Because everyone needed me."

"Everyone? Not everyone needed you, you know!"

"Sorry."

"Do you even know on what you're sorry for?" The boy remained silent. "I don't need you and I won't ever need you!" yelled Asuka as she started to walk away.

"So you're just going to run away like he did then Asuka?" said a too familiar voice.

When they looked to the direction on where the voice came from, they saw Misato. Shinji didn't bother to remove himself from his position but had a surprised looked on his face. Asuka was also surprised but yelled, "Who said that I was running away?"

Ignoring the question Misato went to Shinji, kneeled down and hugged Shinji. Then she looked at Asuka, "Do you want to know why he hadn't killed himself yet?"

Asuka yelled, "YES!"

"It's because we became selfish," replied Misato.

"What?"

"We became selfish to live… during the invasion when SEELE sent an army against NERV, while Shinji begged to die."

"What's your point?" asked Asuka

"He had a chance to die but since we, I mean the people at NERV wanted to live, we used Shinji…. You and Rei too…"

"Oh so it's not his fault that I got killed by the mass production Evas, it your fault then?"

"It's not their fault Asuka," replied Shinji getting up, "I was too depressed to even think about helping you…"

"Then it WAS your fault! yelled Asuka as she lunged forward to Shinji and started to strangle him.

Misato, tried to get Asuka off of Shinji. "Asuka! CALM DOWN!" yelled Misato.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL THIS BASTARD RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" yelled Asuka with tears forming in her eyes.

"Your alive are you not?" said Shinji in a weak voice.

The red haired girl then dropped Shinji. Misato immediately grabbed Shinji. "So you think that we're even just because you gave me back my life?" yelled Asuka

"Asuka this is not the time, lets go and find a shelter first and talk there," replied Misato.

"Fine! But I still expect some answers! And I expect some food when we find shelter!" yelled Asuka.

Then they went looking for a place to stay. To their luck, their apartment was left standing, and electricity still seemed to work. And the good thing was that Asuka and Shinji were able to solve most of their problems. Asuka forgave Shinji about the 16th angel and mass production Eva's. Midway through the trip, since Asuka was injured Misato helped Asuka walk. The red head didn't want Shinji's help.

When they got to the apartment, Misato said, "We should talk more tomorrow… today was a long day."

"Okay," replied Shinji heading to his room.

"Whatever, but I'll be expecting more answers tomorrow!" said Asuka as she slammed her bedroom door.

Misato let out a sigh, "Atleast she seemed to calm down now…"

**III**

Asuka seemed to have had a pleasant dream. When she woke, it was 9:45, she was wearing a large t-shirt with short pants, and she still had her bandage on. As she opened the door, Misato opened her door at the same time. Then they both walked to the kitchen to find breakfast ready for them. They both didn't seemed to care that they didn't take a shower yet or didn't seemed bothered that Shinji was no where to be seen.

Then midway to their breakfast, Asuka noticed that a certain brown haired boy was missing. "Hey where's the idiot?"

"Aww, you do care for Shinji!" teased Misato.

"Shut up, I'm just curious that's all," said Asuka as she finished her breakfast.

"I'm home," said a weak voice as the main door opened.

Misato then ran towards the voice and hugged Shinji. "Where were you?"

"I just wanted some fresh air Misato," replied Shinji, "Oh and many people seemed to have come back during the night."

"WHAT?" yelled Asuka. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"

"I said hi to people, oh and Hikari said that she wanted to talk to you..." said Shinji gave a piece of paper with numbers on it to Asuka

Misato's phone rang. "Hello?" answered Misato, "WHAT? THAT'S GREAT!... YEA IT WAS SHINJI! HUH? … HIM TOO? WELL I GUESS WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT … YES I HEARD FROM SHINJI! … IT'S GREAT THAT EVERYONE CAME BACK! … ALRIGHT BYE RITZ!"

"Who was that from? And why were you yelling?" asked Asuka

"Oh it was Ritsuko. She just wanted to inform us that everyone in Tokyo 3 seemed to have come back… and other places too! And she wanted to confirm and who brought them back, but the bad thing is that there seems to be still some people missing…" said Misato as she hugged Shinji.

"And who's 'him'?" asked Asuka.

Then Misato release the hug from Shinji and said, "Commander also came back…"

Both of them looked at Shinji who just walked to his room. "Asuka you should talk to him!" whispered Misato

"HUH? Why me?"

"Because I said so!"

"Make me!" yelled Asuka as she ran to her own room.

The purple haired lady then sighed and took out a beer to drink… but as she opened her beer can, she noticed PenPen also getting a beer. "PENPEN! I MISSED YOU!" yelled Misato as she hugged the penguin.

Inside Asuka's room she said to herself, "Great now Misato went mad…"

**III**

In a dark room 3 rectangular monitors showed.

SEELE 01: "It seems that the Human Instrumentality Project has failed…"

SEELE 05: "So it seems… and the rest of our group seemed to have decided not to come back…"

SEELE 08: "What are we going to do know?"

SEELE 01: "We need to get into hiding… I'll meet you guys at position Delta vet 05"

SEELE 05 and 08: "Understood"

**III**

It was night time… most of the second and third child's day were just staying in there room to think while Misato tried to get them out of their rooms. Asuka was talking with Hikari over the phone while Shinji was listening to his SDAT. After Misato had given up and drank to her sleep. Shinji heard Asuka opening the door and laying down next to him. When he looked at her, she seemed to have sleep walked. Shinji took a sigh and tried to wake up Asuka. "Asuka, Asuka wake up."

Then her eyes snapped opened. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY ROOM?"

"S-sorry but this is not your room you know…" replied Shinji

"HUH?" yelled Asuka as she looked around and saw that she was not in her room. "How the hell did I get here?"

"Sleep walked…" mumbled Shinji

"Ha! Sleep walk? That is not possible… I bet you planned this!"

"Come again?" asked Shinji

"I bet you planned that if you said that I sleep walked you thought that I would forgive you for bringing me here!"

"Uh… why would I bring you here to my room and say that you were sleep walking… I have to say that's pretty stupid."

"Well you are an idiot!" yelled Asuka

"S-sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Sorry"

"There you go again!"

"Alright then…" said Shinji lying back on his bed with his back towards Asuka, "If you are not going to listen…then why are you still here?"

"Well…I-uh…"

"I'm listening…" replied Shinji

_Damn it! He got me! And is it me or is he finally standing up for himself… a bit… _thought Asuka. "Well… I… need…someone…to…."

"To what? Hold you?" asked Shinji looking at her.

"Y-yea…." Replied Asuka shyly.

"You're joking right?" asked Shinji

"W-well…" _Come on Asuka why the hell did you have to say that anyways! Like I need somebody like… well maybe I do…_ "No… I'm not joking…"

Asuka then met Shinji's gaze. "You're serious?"

"YES I'M SERIOUS!" then there was silence… "Aren't you going to hold me?"

"S-s-sorry.." said Shinji as he did what she told him to do..

"Thank you…" replied Asuka as she fell asleep in his arm.

"Sometime I wonder on what's going on Asuka's head," mumbled Shinji as he also fell asleep.

As the month passed by, it was back to their regular routine, Shinji would cook, Asuka will call Shinji an idiot or fight with him, and Misato will always tease them. But Asuka seemed to have acted nicer to Shinji, like she'll say 'thank you' or 'sorry' sometimes to Shinji and she fought less with him.

NERV has been rebuilt, Shinji and Asuka remained as a pilot just incase SEELE tried to do something against NERV again, Rei was an angel so she did not come back... And the Eva's were all being rebuild, Unit 00 was still being rebuild despite the fact that it had no pilot, Unit 02 has too be rebuild completely, while Unit 01 needs its armor to be replaced since the armor has been rusted during the third impact…NERV had told the government and the world that SEELE had planned the Third Impact using Shinji. Then the entire world had started to hunt down for SEELE... but SEELE could not be found. Nevertheless, the world did not stop.

During the month, Shinji and Asuka slept in the same bedroom sometimes, only when she couldn't sleep or had a nightmare, and they got more friendly to each other. Her wounds from the battle had healed after the first week, everyone thought that it was a miracle that the wounds closed up that quick, but Asuka answered, "It's because I'm the best!"

When it was the first day of school, Asuka and Shinji met everyone. The incident about the Third Impact ran around the world, though everyone seemed to have been praising Asuka instead of Shinji. They said that it was awesome seeing someone taking on those White Evas and nearly got killed and is still standing. When Asuka was about to say that it was the idiot that kept her alive, every time she was cut off by someone saying 'nice job on going 1v9!'

Everyone seemed to have been ignoring Shinji though, instead Shinji didn't seemed to care about that he wasn't getting any attention… The teacher went on about the second impact like nothing interesting happened about the third impact. After the first week… a little video was shown to Asuka during her coma by Ritsuko after school. Then everything went bad…

After watching Shinji violating the red head during her coma incident, Asuka was outraged. When she got home she saw that no one was home besides the penguin. "That little bastard! I'm going to kill him!" yelled Asuka as she punched through a wall. After 3 hours, Shinji came home. "I'm home…" replied Shinji

As Shinji went into the living room, Asuka punched Shinji in the face. Then after he fell down he said, "Ow, what was that for?"

Ignoring the question Asuka pick Shinji up by the collar and punched him in the face again, throwing him on the floor again. "What are you doing Asuka?" asked Shinji as he got up.

Then the girl started to bit up Shinji like she never did before. Every time Shinji told her to stop, she kept punching and kicking harder. After a while she stopped, then picked up Shinji and banged him to a wall. "A-Asuka?" asked Shinji weakly. He was in a bad shape, there were bruises in his face with bloody nose with blood dripping from his mouth.

She then punched him again in the face with everything she had. He then fell down on the floor whimpering in pain. "How does that feel?" asked Asuka angrily. He didn't answer. "That's how I feel right now knowing on what you did to me during the time I was in a coma! And when were you planning to tell me this?"

His eyes widened, "H-how d-did you find out? And I was planning to tell you soon."

"Just today… to think that I was beginning to like you! And you planned to tell me soon? How soon? Soon is not soon enough! SO from now on, don't speak to me, don't even think about getting close to me, and don't even think about becoming friends with me!"

"B-But Asuka…"

"Shut it! Don't even call my name! Your dead to me now!" yelled Asuka with fury and with tears in her eyes as she ran to her room.

Shinji just sat there and think about on what he had done. He then went to the bathroom and started to clean up. When Misato came home he saw Shinji coming out of the bathroom with so many bruises. "What happened?" asked Misato as he went to Shinji

"Got bitten up by Asuka…and don't even trying to talk to her… I deserve it…" said Shinji as he went to his room and shut the door.

"What on Earth happened?" asked Misato to herself. Then she knocked on Asuka's door. "Asuka, you awake?"

"Go away," replied Asuka sounding like she was crying.

"What happened?" asked Misato as she opened the door revealing a red haired girl burying her head in her pillow.

"Ask Ritsuko, she'll tell you…" said Asuka.

"I want to hear it form you though…" replied Misato.

"Go call her on the phone… she'll gladly tell you…" said Asuka, "Now get out of my room."

Misato took a sigh and did on what she was told. She then took out her phone and said, "Ritsuko, what did you tell Asuka?"

Early Next morning:

When Shinji got up, he felt like he was having a really bad hangover. When he looked at the time it was 6:45. School now didn't start till 7:45. He thought that he should cook breakfast and lunch. When he opened the door, he was greeted by Misato with a very, very disappointing face. "Shinji," replied Misato, "We need to talk."

Shinji then took a sigh. He was then dragged into the Dining room. "Asuka already left, and I heard on what you did from Ritsuko."

_Great_ thought Shinji

"Now… answer me this, why did you do 'that' to Asuka?" asked Misato

"I don't know…" said Shinji

"Was it revenge? Lust? Or desire?"

"I don't know…" replied Shinji

"Answer me NOW!"

"I don't know…"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Fine! All of them! Happy?" yelled Shinji

"No I'm not happy, I expected better from you Shinji, and normally I would be against to letting Asuka beat you like that but you had that coming." Said Misato

"I know."

"Look, until you can fully find a way to Asuka, don't come back," said Misato.

Shinji's eyes widened.

"I'm serious… what you did is unforgivable…" said Misato, "And remember don't even think about coming back until you find a god damn good reason to! With an appropriate apology!"

"Okay," replied Shinji sounding depressed

"And here's the money for the school's lunch, Asuka also took her money for the food," said Misato

Then Shinji grabbed his stuff and went to school

Misato sat back on her chair and took out a beer. "I wonder if I was too harsh on him…"

When Shinji arrived at school, no one seemed to have even notice him except for Touji and Kensuke. As Shinji sat down, Touji asked, "Dude what happened to ya?"

"Touji it should be obvious the Demon did that to him!" said Kensuke

"Well doing that for no reason is bad!" yelled Touji

"She had a good reason to do this…" said Shinji.

On the other side of the room, Asuka had told Hikari of the event. "Asuka, that's horrible, I normally don't think violence is the answer but he did deserve that one…" replied Hikari

"Yea… and I said that he was dead to me now…"

"Now that was a little too harsh I thought that beating him up was good enough…" said Hikari

"Nothing you can do now…" replied Asuka

Shinji hadn't told Kensuke on what happened but told Touji since Touji is good at keeping secrets while Kensuke likes to gossip. "Damn… saying that you were dead to her… harsh…"

"And the worst part is that Misato kicked me out today…" said Shinji

"Dude! That's worse! Where will you stay?"

"I don't know… but some where… don't worry, I can take care of myself…" replied Shinji

"Alright… but if you do need a place to stay you can crash over to my house, my parents just went to a business trip while my sister is still in the hospital, don't worry man she's doing better!"

"How are the injuries for you?" asked Shinji

"Dude after the Third Impact I got my arms and my leg back! I forgot to thank you for that!" said Touji patting Shinji in the back

Then the class started. Nearing the end of the day, Shinji got a message in his laptop saying, 'Meet us in the back of the school after it ends'

_No use trying to avoid it… nothing better to do… _thought Shinji

After school ended, Asuka just went home while Shinji was gone to the backyard of the school. There he met 3 seniors. One had light brown hair, the other short greet hair, and the third with spiky black hair. The light brown hair said, "Good to see that you don't back down from a fight oh all might Shinji!"

"This is going to be a fight?" asked Shinji

"That's right!" said the black hair.

"Three against one… not the best odds," said Shinji

"So what? Asuka was able to handle 9v1!" said the green hair

"This is not worth my time, I have to go right now…" said Shinji as he turned around to go home but the black haired senior grabbed Shinji turning him to face the black hair person, and planted a fist him Shinji's face causing him to call down. Then three seniors of the school started to kick him around.

After a while, they said, "Ha, so this is what Shinji, the world's savior can do? Pathetic, you don't even know that half of the school wants you dead!" then they walked away.

Shinji then stood up and said to himself, "I knew it I'm worthless…" then he looked at the sky and noticed that it was about to rain. "Maybe it's better if I just runaway… no one will miss me… they all just turned on me…" then he started to run.

**III**

Back at Misato's:

Misato was trying to cook dinner, but then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"MISATO!" yelled the voice of Ritsuko

"Oh his Ritz, and why are you yelling?"

"Where's Shinji?"

"I don't care for what he does or where he is right now…" said Misato in a harsh voice

"Well you should! Section 2 lost him after school ended!"

"Well it's there problem, I no longer wish to be his guardian Ritz."

"Misato you don't understand, his mind is corrupted with many memories of people, if his mind is affected negatively, and it'll cause him to do something stupid!"

"Like what?" asked Misato as she finished cooking and set dinner on the table.

"Like running away, killing himself, or any other things that can be either suicidal or stupid!"

"Oh…." Said Misato.

"Please don't tell me that you and Asuka told him that you guys gave up on him or something…" then there was silence. "MISATO YOU IDIOT!" yelled Ritsuko through the phone.

"Oh God…" said Misato as she dropped her phone.

She then ran into Asuka's room who was talking with Hikari. Misato took the phone away form Asuka and said, "She'll call back later!" and turned the phone off.

"Hey! I was talking about something important!" yelled Asuka

"Have you seen Shinji?" asked Misato

"No… I have not besides school… and why should I care about that perv anyways?"

"Do you at least know on where he is?" asked Misato again

"NO I DON'T AND STOP SAYING HIS GOT DAMN NAME!" yelled Asuka

"Oh God… please don't tell me…" said Misato as she quickly ran out of the room. Asuka followed her.

"What did that bastard do now?" asked Asuka

Misato quickly grabbed her car keys and grabbed NERV rain coat, "Shinji might have ran away or is trying to kill himself if he didn't do so yet…"

Asuka's eyes widened… "Your kidding right?"

"Normally I might, but this is serious… do you know any places that he could go?"

"No…"

Then Misato's phone rang again. "Hello?" asked Misato to her phone

"Major Katsuragi," answered a cold, deep voice.

"C-Commander!"

"Major, is it true that the Third Child ran away?"

"Y-yes…"

"I want you and the Second Child at Nerv in my office right now!" yelled Gendo.

"R-Right away sir!" said Misato as she hung up.

"Well? What did that cold bastard want Misato?" asked Asuka

"He wants to see us… about Shinji…"

The red head was about to yell in protest but Misato said ,"No buts! Grab your coat we need to go now!" Asuka nodded slowly.

**III**

As Asuka and Misato entered Gendo's office, they saw the Commander, Sub-commander, and Touji in the same room. "Touji?" yelled Asuka, "What are you doing here?"

Touji was about to answer but Gendo said, "He was here to report about on what you guys said to Shinji."

"But why do you care anyways C-O-M-M-A-N-D-E-R?"

"Now, Now Asuka there's no need to get mad for Gendo to be worried about his son for the first time," said a very familiar voice to both Asuka and Misato behind them.

Misato's and Asuka's eyes widened. "K-Kaji?" said Misato as she couldn't believe on what she saw.

"Hello, Misato, glad to see that the Third Impact didn't to anything to you," replied Kaji.

"Wha-how-" said Asuka.

"Kaji here was brought back after the Third Impact… most likely due to Shinji's decision in it…" said the Sub Commander.

Misato and Asuka stood there shocked still… Then Gendo said, "What Kaji said is true, I had a talk with Yui before I came back…"

Everyone looked at Gendo besides the sub-commander, Kaji, and Touji, Touji was told of Shinji's mother's tragedy during the Eva experiment before Asuka and Misato came in.

"With h-his mother sir?" asked Misato

"Yes… though I wish to keep what she and I said to each other confidential… But I would tell you this… I made a promise to Yui to take care of our son…"

"That IS a surprise Commander," said Kaji

"Now, Major Katsuragi, give me one reason why I should have you fired, no executed for your actions…" said Gendo raising his voice a little.

"W-well… I-I…" Misato couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well sir, you can't blame her for her actions, you must've seen what Shinji did in the hospital yes?" said Kaji

"So?"

"Then you can't blame her for over reacting sir."

"I see… And I guess the same reason goes to the Second Child also?"

"Yes."

"Very well then… I'll still let her keep her job with the same salaries," said Gendo.

"Thank you sir," said Kaji

"Y-yes Thank You!" said Misato to Gendo and shot Kajji with a 'thank you' look.

"But, when Shinji is found, he is going to be relocated," said Kozo Fuyutsuki, "If he wishes to be…"

"Understood sir," said Misato.

"Now… Pilot Soryu…" said Gendo

"Y-yes sir?" said Asuka

"You should know, before you ran out of the room after she gave you the video, your body right now is the same before my son's…unfortunate event…" said Gendo.

"R-Really?" said the shocked Asuka

"Yes, the MAGI stated that everyone who got contaminated or injured got healed if they decided to return."

"HA! NOW YOU OWE SHINJI AN APOLIGY!" yelled Touji

"Shut up BAKA!" yelled Asuka

"And Major," said Fuyutsuki

"Yes?"

"You are not allowed to help search for the Third Child."

"M-may I ask why?"

"Because for the moment he sees you, he'll probably run away…"

"I-I see… then who will be searching for him sir?"

Then Gendo motioned is right hand like telling someone to come. Then out of the darkness, 2 light colored skin teens showed up, both with red eyes, one with white hair and the other blue hair.

"Rei, Nagisa, and Kaji will be searching for the runaway pilot," said Gendo

"R-Rei? H-how are you alive? I thought that you were part of Lilith and you were not supposed to return…" said Asuka.

"Shinji gave me a choice… like to the formal Angel, Tabris here," said Rei as she pointed to her right.

"Ayanami, my name is Kaworu Nagisa now," said the white haired teen.

"You mean even Angel's can come back now?" asked Misato

"No they can't" replied Rei

"Touji," said Gendo

"Y-Yes sir?" asked Touji

"Would you still like to Pilot? Your sister is healed thanks to the impact…"

"I-I…"

"We won't force you… it's your own choice to make…" said Fuyutsuki

"I-I woul-d like to pilot…" replied Touji

"I see… All of you are dismissed… Kaji, Rei, and Tabris, you guys will start your search for Shinji," said the Commander.

"Yes sir!" yelled the 3 called names.

"And sir, my name is Kaworu Nagisa," replied the former Angel

"Doesn't matter, to me, once an Angel, always have an Angel identity," replied Gendo

"Yes sir," replied Nagisa

"Sir, why would you get a help from an angel?" asked Asuka

"He is no longer an Angel Pilot Soryu," replied Rei, "He is now a human."

"Lilim… I'm a Lilim now," said Tabris

"We are called Human, we don't care what you angels called us, we call ourselves HUMAN!" yelled Touji

"Either way, you guys are dismissed, farther questions will not be tolerated…" replied Gendo.

Then Misato and Asuka were escorted out of the office by the 3 searchers.

"Misato… do you think that Shinji wants to come back to your place?" asked Asuka

"I don't know… for all we did to him, he'll most likely choose no…" replied Misato.

"Then… do you think that his still alright?"

"I don't know…"

"We really screwed up didn't we?" asked Asuka as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I wouldn't say that we screwed up… I say that we messed up with confusion…" replied Misato as she hugged Asuka

**III**

Shinji was walking in the streets, it was still raining, he didn't know how long he was walking. Then out of no where 2 men in black suits came in front of Shinji. "Shinji Ikari?" asked one of the men.

"Yes?" asked Shinji.

"We would like you to come with us to Germany's Nerv," said the other.

"Why?"

"You don't ask questions."

"And if I refuse?" asked Shinji

"We were ordered to use force if necessary."

"Then the obvious answer would be a no but to be forced will be a yes wouldn't it?" asked Shinji as he backed away a little.

"Yes," said the both men at once.

Then Shinji started to run away but was caught by a third Agent. (A.N. There were no one on the streets and no cars) He was then dragged into a black car.

**IIII**

**Well that's it for now… Please tell me on how it was and how I can improve… English is not my best subject here… R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to fix my bad habits but no promises….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion! (Forgot to put that in the last chapter)**

**IIII**

3 SEELE monitors came on a dark room.

SEELE 05: Is the boy broken yet?

SEELE 01: Not yet…

SEELE 08: It's been over 3 weeks already… I'm surprise that all the experiments that the Germany NERV was trying to conduct on him didn't break him yet…

SEELE 01: Lets not forget that he also has the knowledge to end human being, NERV, and us….

SEELE 05: Right, since the third impact gave him the memory and knowledge of many.

SEELE 01: That could be a problem if the Third is able to learn on what he could do… I guess we can count ourselves lucky that he didn't do anything about it…

Then there was silence…

SEELE 08: I propose a plan

SEELE 01 and 05: We're listening.

SEELE 08: It's only a matter of time before Kaji, the first child, and former Tabris to find out on where the Third Child is, since one of our 'ally' gave them him position.

SEELE 01: So what do you propose?

SEELE 08: I propose that we erase his entire memory besides the memory of pain...

SEELE 05: WHAT? That's a huge gamble, knowing Gendo in his state after the third impact will do anything to bring back his son's memory, and why only let him remember pain?

SEELE 08: Ahh… but lets not forget, we were able to get a particular scientist at our disposal that's working for him, and we let him remember pain because then he'll become so distant from others that he will never speak to people again…

SEELE 01: I see… I agree with your plan especially on leaving memory of pain with him…

SEELE 05: Very well, if you put it that way… I agree

SEELE 08: Then I'll see to it that I inform the Germany NERV scientists to conduct our plan right now…

SEELE 01 and 05: AGREED.

Then the monitors disappeared.

**III**

Kensuke got up to Touji the moment that Touji entered the class room and asked, "Yo! Did you find out where Shinji is from the Demon yet?"

Touji kept it a secret that Shinji ran away from Kensuke, "It seems that Shinji got pretty bitten up by the Demon badly…"

"Damn… enough to get him miss school for 3 weeks… and I find it odd that Asuka is a bit quieter now… but more vicious to the guys who tires to ask her out…"

"Well, we don't know on what's going on the Demon's brain…"

"That is quiet true…" said Kensuke

Then Hikari showed up, "And what were you guys talking about?"

Kensuke then said, "N-nothing Class-rep!"

Then she looked at Touji with an evil glare, "U-uh… I would like to tell you but then Asuka's going to kill us!"

"So it's about Asuka then?" said Hikari

Kensuke then said, "DUDE! Now she's going to tell the Demon!"

Then Asuka shows up behind Kensuke and Touji and said, "I'm a what now?"

"N-Nothing!" yelled Kensuke

Then Hikari grabbed his ear, "Tell her!" then she also grabbed Touji's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! We called you Demon!" said Touji

After Hikari release her grasp, Kensuke shook his head, and whispered to Touji, "Dude, you should stop giving in to the Class-rep…"

"Well I can't help it that I don't want to get bitten up by 2 most vicious girls in school!" whispered back Touji

"We heard that!" yelled both Hikari and Asuka

"Uhh… can you let us off the hook just this once?" said Touji as he bowed towards the girls

Hikari and Asuka started to talk to each other. Then Hikari said, "Just this once..."

"YES!" yelled Kensuke and Touji

"But I would like to talk to Touji," said Asuka

"Damn, good luck bro!" said Kensuke as he ran to his seat.

"Way to be a friend Kensuke," mumbled Touji.

"Alright Touji, what did you tell Kensuke about Shinji?" said Asuka as she dragged Touji out of the classroom

"I-I told him that you bitten Shinji up pretty badly that he had to miss school for the past 3 weeks!" said Touji

"Alright…" said Asuka as she walked into the classroom, while Touji expected to get hit.

**III**

"I'm home!" yelled Asuka as she came inside Misato's apartment.

"Welcome back," said Misato.

"Why are you staying home again?" asked Asuka

"Commander put me into house arrest right after I yelled 'What does that bastard think he is thinking on what he knows on what's best for his son!' after I left the room… remember?" said Misato as she drank her beer can.

"Oh… right…" said Asuka as she entered the kitchen she saw that Misato was on her 5th beer can while sitting in the table. "I expected more beer cans when I came back," said Asuka

"Well, I think it's better if I cut back on how much beer I drink…"

"Hmm… any news yet about Shinji?" asked Asuka as she sat opposite to Misato.

"No news yet…" said Misato.

"Do you think that we will see him again?" asked Asuka with a bit of sadness

"I can't promise anything. But I can say this, we can hope to see him again…" said Misato

"Okay…"

It might seem that those two are taking this better than many other people who just realized that they hurt someone for something that they've never done and finding it out until it was too late. But deep inside them, they were depressed, saddened. But there hope still remained to see him again… and there hope is about to come true… not as they hoped though…

**III**

"Kaworu, Rei are you in position?" whispered Kaji through a radio. He was inside a air vent.

"Yes," replied a voice of Kaworu.

"Affirmative," replied Rei

"Good, now after I de-activate the security in the lab on where Shinji is in, you guys have exactly 6 minutes to infiltrate and rescue the subject… are we clear?" said Kaji. Then he jumped down next to a power box.

"Yes," replied Kaworu

"Affirmative," replied Rei.

"Alright get ready….5…..4….3…2…1… go!"

Kaworu and Rei then showed up in a hallway. "Seems too quiet… and there are no guards," said Kaworu.

"I think it might be a trap Tabris," said Rei

"Same here… or it might that they never expected us to get here pretty fast…" said Tabris

"We should hurry, there's only 3 minutes left," said Rei as they both started to run until they reached a door saying 'Quarantined'

"Here it is," said Nagisa as he opened the door with a tool bar that he happened to carry.

When the door opened it revealed Shinji, with a lot of cuts in his arms, legs, and head, needles in his arms, unconscious, and tied to a bed. Both of them ran to Shinji and tried to get needles off of him. "Agent Kaji?" asked Kaworu through a radio

"What is it?" replied Kaji

"We found him… how much longer?"

"You guys have exactly a minute and 15 seconds that get out before the alarms start to ring!"

Then Kaworu and Rei both started to run while Kaworu carried Shinji in his back. As they got out of the building, the alarms started to ring. Outside they met Kaji with a black car.

"Get in!" yelled Kaji.

**III**

Gendo and Fuyutsuki heard a knock on his door, "Come in," replied Gendo.

When the door opened, it showed Nagisa, Rei, and Kaji. "Welcome back," replied Fuyutsuki.

"Glad to be back sir," said Kaji

"Now report," said Gendo

"Right, we were able to get Shinji, though it seems as though he was tortured or was being experimented on…" said Kaji.

"We were able to find the helicopter that we went to Germany with after we ran out of the building," said Nagisa

"And how's the condition of the Third Pilot?" asked Gendo

"Physically he should be find in about 3 months sir," replied Rei

"Physically? How bout mentally?" asked Fuyutsuki

"Well… when we came to this NERV hospital, after he woke, he didn't seem to remember anything about his past, and not able to say anything… it seems as though that Germany NERV knew that we were coming and erase Pilot Ikari's memory," answered Rei

"Were there… any problems infiltrating the part of the building?" asked Gendo.

"No there weren't sir," replied Kaji.

"Very well, I say that it is a job well done since there orders were to retrieve Shinji… right Gendo?" said Fuyutsuki

"Yes, I agree… we did not say anything about mental or physical health… and how long did it take for you to come back from Germany?" asked Gendo

"24 hours sir," replied the former Tabris.

"Very well… dismissed!" yelled Gendo.

After the 3 left, the sub-commander said, "It seems that SEELE were able to predict this… and they got Germany to declare war on us…"

"It would seem… but now we know where the remnants SEELES involved at the moment… but when they do strike again, we'll be ready…"

**III**

"WHAT? THEY FOUND HIM!... OFCOURSE I WANT TO SEE HIM RTIZ!... ALRIGHT THEN I'M ON MY WAY!" yelled Misato with great joy.

After she got dressed she said to herself, "I wish Asuka didn't decide today to go to Hikari's today…"

After entering a hospital room, Misato saw Shinji with bandages rapped around his arms and legs, including his forehead, and a little on the cheeks. She also saw some bandages around his chest that was showing by an unbuttoned part of the hospital cloths. Next to him were Kaji, Nagisa, and Rei. Shinji also had his eyes opened but there was no life in it.

"What happened to him?" asked Misato

"We don't know… all we can guess is that they tried to conduct experiments on him," said Kaji.

"How long until he can come home?" asked Misato

"Well… as long as the commander says yes for Shinji to be able to go to your apartment, anytime…" said Nagisa

Then Misato ran and was about to hug Shinji but Rei got in the way. "Major Katsuragi, Ikari is….has lost his memory…" said Rei. Misato was shocked when she heard this… she was about to cry but she held that back.

Then Kaji said, "The doctor said that this might be permanent… but he said that it would be wise to let him stay with his family or guardian…"

"Do I have Gendo's permission though?" asked Misato.

"Yes, you do have my permission to do so," replied a cold voice as Gendo entered the room.

"R-Really sir?" asked Misato.

Gendo nodded, "But know this… let this kind of event happen again… that'll be the last time that you'll ever see day light again…" then he walked away.

"Wow… evil and kind… never knew that a person like that existed…" said Kaworu.

"Commander… is showing affection to Pilot Ikari?" asked Rei

"He is…" replied Kaji.

"Alright I'm getting him checked out now!" yelled Misato.

**III**

Shinji was wearing his regular cloths except with bandages around his head and both his arms. On the way to Misato's home, no one exchanged words… She, and neither did anyone involved in NERV, knew that Shinji had some memories that remained in him but only the bad ones. Even though neither of them exchanged words, Misato was happy that Shinji was back. And this time she made sure to drive safely to her apartment.

When Misato got out of her car, she had to help Shinji walk. She was given strict orders from the doctors that the 'patient' needs help to walk since he always falls back down looking depressed. When they entered her apartment, she realized that Shinji was putting a bit for force to fall down.

But she didn't care. She brought him to his room and helped him to his bed. Shinji was sitting on the bed like he just woke up from a dream. He was looking at his legs when he sat down.

Misato then kneeled next to the bed, and said, "Shinji?" no response. "Shinij… can you at least talk to me?" Silence. "Please…" then she started to cry. "I know that I was mean to you before… but I-I'm sorry… please forgive me…"

There was no response from Shinji at all… he was lifeless as a doll! She, then, stopped and started to brush Shinji's hair with her left hand. Still, there's no response form the boy.

**Meanwhile… with Asuka and Hikari… **

Hikari and Asuka were talking on a kitchen table with cups in there hands while it lay on the table. And they were laughing, more like giggling… Then it stopped down. "Yea… those were the days," said Hikari.

"Yea, it sure was…" said Asuka as she looked down at her cup.

"Any news about Shinji yet?" asked Hikari.

"No… none…"

"It must be hard for you…"

"Yea… I mean I was such a bitch to Shinji about it without listening to the whole story from Ritsuko."

"It's not your fault," said Hikari, "I would've done the same thing…"

"But I said that he was dead to me!" yelled Asuka with sadness in her voice, and tears forming in her eyes. "I just wish that I can have a do-over. Go back and never say that again…" said Asuka as she started to cry, both her hands on her eyes to cover her tears.

Hikari then got up and started to pat Asuka on the back saying, "You'll have another chance… it'll be alright…"

"Y-Yea but what if I don't?" asked Asuka

"You will, I mean Kaji and 2 other pilots are out searching for him right?" asked Hikari.

"Y-yea…" said Asuka as she stopped crying and let her hand down to let it dangle. "T-Thanks Hikari."

"No problem…" said Hikari with a warm smile.

Then Asuka looked at her watch… it was 5:30. "MEIN GOTT! It's that late already? I was supposed to get home 30 minutes ago! Damn it! I have to go home now or Misato will have my head for being late…" said Asuka as she ran out. "Bye Hikari!"

"BYE ASUKA!" yelled Hikari.

**III**

Misato was brushing Shinji's hair for 5 straight minutes, hoping that the boy would response. But, sadly, he didn't. Then she heard her door open, and heard Asuka's voice saying, "SORRY THAT I'M LATE!"

Misato practically have forgotten about Asuka and what time it was. She then got out of Shinji's room and say Asuka in the entrance panting. "Welcome back…" said Misato weakly.

"S-sorry…. That…I'm… late…" said Asuka again with gasping for air while speaking it.

"No worries."

Then Asuka took a moment to catch her breath. Then finally she said, "Why were you doing in Shinji's room? I thought that you weren't going in there until he came back?"

Misato then came up to Asuka and grabbed her shoulders, "Now Asuka, I need you to not to over react."

"What's going on Misato?" asked Asuka with concern.

"I'll tell you if you promise that you won't over react," said Misato.

"Alright."

"His back…" said Misato, "His back… Shinji's back."

"Are you joking?" asked Asuka.

"No I'm not… if you don't trust me see in his room right now…" said Misato letting her hand go.

Then Asuka went to Shinji's room to see that the Third Child was sitting up in his bed with bandages around his forehead and both his arms. "S-Shinji…" mumbled Asuka.

Asuka was about to run and hug him but Misato held her back. When Asuka looked at Misato, the guardian shook her dead as if saying 'no' to an answer. "There's something you should know first… lets speak in the kitchen."

"Why can't we talk here?" asked Asuka.

"You'll know why if you follow me to the kitchen," said Misato dragging Asuka to a table.

"Alright, what is going on?" asked the red head.

"Shinji… isn't Shinji right now…" said Misato with some sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean his not Shinji right now?" yelled Asuka with confusion.

"H-he…" now Misato started to cry, "He lost his memories, and he won't even speak to us."

Asuka was shocked… "Wha-how did this happen?"

"It happened while in Germany's NERV."

"Wait he was in GERMANY?" yelled Asuka as she stood up. "How long did you know about this?"

"J-Just a few hours ago…" said Misato as she stopped crying.

"Why would they take Shinji?" asked Asuka.

"We don't know… but they did conduct some kind of experiment on him…" said Misato.

"B-But why Shinji?"

"Since he was the key instrument to the third impact so I guess it's only natural…" said Misato.

"But why Germany?" asked Asuka.

Then a different voice answered, "Because they are involved with SEELE…"

When they looked to the source of the voice, they saw Kaji. "What are YOU doing here?" asked Misato, "And HOW did you get in here?"

"Your door was opened… and I was sent here to tell you that your sentence is up… your finally free to leave the house…" said Kaji

"Let me guess you came here to ask me out…" said Misato.

"Oh? You think that I'll come at this kind of situation hoping that I can get a date with you Misato? No… I'm here to also tell you that the Commander is requesting Shinji to try to sync with the EVA within 2 days…"

"WHAT 2 DAYS?" yelled Asuka, "HAVE YOU SEEN HIS CONDITION? HIS NO WERE NEAR TO BE ABLE TO PILOT THE EVA!"

"It's his orders, not mine," said Kaji, "It was a please seeing you again Asuka and my lovely Misato." Then he left.

"So we have 48 hours to try to fix Shinji or his screwed for the sync test…" said Asuka

"So it would seem… Asuka, I'm going to need your help, I need you to play hooky from school within that time…"

"You didn't even need to say so…" said Asuka.

Then they looked at each other… "How should we approach him?" asked Asuka.

"Lets first get him some food…" said Misato. "It's near 6:30."

"Yea…" said Asuka. Then she notices Misato heading towards the stove. "And what are you trying to do?"

"Cooking," answered Misato.

"Ooooh no… you're not cooking…" said Asuka.

"Why? Are you actually showing some kind of feeling for him now?" asked Misato.

"W-well…. I-It's… *sigh*… yes I am…" said Asuka with a little blush.

Misato gave her a big smile, "Good, at least you finally opening up a little."

"Hmph! Well at least I don't drink like 3 dozen amounts of beer per day!" said Asuka.

**III**

**Yea, yea I know I still make some grammar and spelling mistakes but I could careless if you guys give a big lecture saying that I need to fix my grammar and such. And **EvaGeek**: if you have watched the End of EVA in the beginning, he pretty much raped Asuka while she was in the hospital with her coma. And thank you all for your reviews! I hope that I didn't get boring with this chapter… if it was I'll try better on the next one! PLEASE REVIEW! And suggestions will be welcomed! **


	3. Bad news Chapter delayed

**To all the viewers out there who wanted the next chapter of the Runaway… I have bad news for you all… I was pretty much sick half the week and I was busy with school work during the other half of the week… And when I was able to finish the chapter Today (2/4/11)… My laptop decided to get its revenge on me for straining it too much with one of my games. In other words it shut down and when it rebooted all of my work was GONE (All the chapters, games, my school works…)!... And I can't remember on what I wrote besides some parts… So This is to tell you guys that you guys have to wait a bit longer than expected… So I'm sorry. If I could, I would go back in time and write my story as fast as possible… **

**So please be patient and again I'm sorry… I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can. **


End file.
